


Even in Silence, I Still Love you

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Especially Lila, F/M, Identity Reveal, Luka owns Lila, Post-Episode: s03 Desperada, Post-Episode: s03 Silence | Silencer, Secret Identity, Selfless Luka, Silencer Punishes Everyone, Silencer Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: Lila had won. She had officially turned everyone against her, even Adrien, leaving Marionette heartbroken. Now she's perfect prey for Hawk Moth but not everyone believes Lila's lies. The Couffaines are still on Marionette's side. Especially Luka and it hurts him to see her so upset, especially since it's been caused by Lila and her so called friends but he'll change. He'll make them sorry for hurting her or they can all suffer in silence....





	Even in Silence, I Still Love you

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to try out writing Silencer. He is awesome. This is set after Desperda and Silencer and is based on the Episode Ladybug. Also like Stormy Weather in Stormy Weather 2, Silencer is more powerful. He still has the power to steal and use voices but he can also use sound as a weapon and nullify it too. The Akuma is in his guitar and he still talks with his hands (because i think that's cute)

Marionette didn't bother wiping away the tears that slid down her face. She was too hurt to care. Lila had finally done it. She had turned everyone against her. Alya, Nino... everyone. Even Adrien hadn't tried to help her, despite the fact that he knew that Lila was a liar. Like everyone else, he had betrayed her. The worst part was part of what Lila had said had been true. She was a terrible friend. She was constantly abandoning her friends so she could play hero and when Adrien was around, she was even worst. She couldn't think clearly and she hurt people. A prime example of this was Luka. She had completely disregarded him as soon as Adrien turned up. She frowned to herself as more sorrow swallowed her up. Right now, she was perfect prey for an Akuma but she didn't care, Hell, she'd welcome the little butterfly if it meant for a few minutes she couldn't feel this pain. She had even taken out her earring rings. A soft knock on her trap door pulled her from her thoughts before her mum came in.

"Honey..." She whispered, frowning as she saw how broken Marionette looked. "You have a friend here to see you,"

"What friend?" She asked bitterly, making her mother frown. "I don't have any left,"

"That's not true," The familiar voice of Luka Couffaine caught her by surprise. She jolted up, completely taken back as he climbed into her room. He looked amazing as usual. His hood was down and he had his guitar on his back. He shot her a kind smile. "Jules told me what happened so I thought I'd come by to see you,"

"T-thank you, Luka," She sighed before lying back down. "But you don't need to pretend,"

"Pretend?" He questioned before shaking his head. "I'm not pretending. I don't hate you and neither does my sister, Marionette,"

She sighed and frowned, looking at him. He took off his guitar and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder as he looked at her with loving eyes. Marionette couldn't help the blush that rushes across her face. Despite all she had done to him, Luka was still here, looking at her like she was the most important girl in the world. She jumped when Sabine cleared her throat.

"I'll go get you two some drinks and cookies," She smiled, shooting it towards Luka as if to say Thank you. Luka smiled back before turning his attention to Marionette.

"I meant what I said the other day, Marionette. You really are the song playing in my head," He smiles softly before lightly wiping her tears away. "I hate seeing you hurting like this,"

She looked down.

"I deserve to," She muttered, making him frown. "Lila was right, Luka. I'm a terrible friend. Just look how I treated you when Adrien actually made it to band practice. I completely disregarded you twice. I should have told Jagged to pick you but-"

"Marionette, it's ok. I know how you feel about Adrien," He smiles softly.

"Felt," She corrected, making him frown in a confused manner. "He didn't even bother to stick up for me today. He knows Lila's a liar and he didn't even try to help..."

"I'm sorry," He muttered, frowning.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked, confused. "You don't need to apologize for anything. You're perfect- I mean-"

He chuckled softly as Sabine knocked on the door again. He got up and opened it, taking the tray off her. 

"Thank, Mrs DuPan-Chang," He smiled kindly before placing them on the desk as she went back down. He picked up his guitar and slowly began to play as Marionette slowly sat up and wiped her eyes. She still felt hurt, angry and betrayed but at least, she had Luka on her side. She picked up a cookie and slowly nibbled it as he played his guitar softly. He glanced over at her and smiled as she met his gaze but then his eyes widen in fear as he saw a black butterfly. Marionette saw his expression change before she saw the butterfly. She screamed as it flew over to her, screwing her eyes up in process but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she saw why she hadn't changed. Luka was leaning over her with his eyes screwed closed. The area around his eyes were red and he looked like he was in pain. Even worst, his guitar was black. Marionette almost started to cry again as she realized he had taken the Akuma for her. Slowly, his eyes opened before the black ink completely took over his form, transforming him into Silencer once more. Marionette stared in shock as he flipped the guitar on his back before he cupped her face lightly with one hand and lifted his other.

"I won't let them get away with this," He stated with his hands before he suddenly jumped out the window. Marionette rushed over but he was already gone. 

"No... no!" She gasped before grabbing the ear rings and putting them back in. Tikki groaned softly as she appeared before blinking.

"Marionette?" She questioned.

"Tikki... I can't let him do this because of me. I know i just keep on hurting people but he took an akuma for me!" She cried, confusing Tikki.

"Wait... who did?"

"L-Luka!" She gasped, tears streaming down her face. Tikki gasped in shock before nodding. "T-Tikki... spots on!"

(***)

Silencer jumped across the roofs til he came to the house of Alya Cesaire. As it happened, Nino was also there. He silently slipped in before carefully creeping up on her older sister. Before she could even react, he had his fingers to her lips.

"Sshh," He pressed his free finger to his lips. She gasped and coughed up her voice before gasping. He held his hand to his ear as if to hear and her voice zoomed to him. Alya's older sister went to swing at him but he ducked and grabbed his guitar, using it to hit her with a sonic wave, knocking her out. He smirked, moving her out of view before lifting his hand.

"Alya! Can you come here?" He asked in her sister's voice.

"Coming," She shouted back. He moved behind the door. She walked in, looking at her phone as she did. "What's up?"

"I need to ask you something," He replied, in her sister's voice. She turned around and gasped before he placed his fingers to her lips. "Sshhh,"

She went to shout out but coughed up her voice instead. He mimicked his previous action, stealing her voice too. She ducked underneath him but he merely turned around and followed her with his hands up.

"Alya, Nino!" He sung in her voice as he walked into the living room. Nino instantly moved in front of his girlfriend.

"Luka?" He gasped. "You- you've been akumatized,"

"Luka isn't here anymore. Only Silencer," He replied in Alya's voice. "But I won't hurt you if you apologize to Marionette,"

"Apologize?" Nino questioned. "What for? She's the one who lied to us, Luka!"

"Lies!" He snarled, shocking both of them before tilting his head. "If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all,"

He went to place his fingers on Nino's lip but a yoyo wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled him back. He looked over and saw Ladybug on the window seal. He tilted his head to the side.

"I don't want your voice, bug," He stated.

"Don't do this," She reasoned. "This isn't the right way to help Marionette. You know she wouldn't want this,"

"They won't listen to her so I'll take their voices from them!" He states in Alya's voice. "At least then they can't lie about her,"

He generally looked like he meant every word and Ladybug knew he did but then he pulled his arm, yanking him to her. However, he didn't move to steal her voice or her earrings and caught her. A blush crept it's way on her face as he stared at him but naturally, Nino ruined the moment. He grabbed a lamp and went to smash it over Silencer's head. Silencer pushed Ladybug out of the way and flipped his guitar so it was in his hands before striking the strings, sending a sonic wave of noise across the room. It knocked Nino to the ground and Silencer once again slipped out the window. Despite the pain they had caused her, Ladybug helped Nino up. She was still a hero after all.

"Don't worry. I'll stop him," She smiles wearily, turning to leave but Nino grabbed her arm.

"I can help you," He states but she shakes her head.

"No. I appreciate it but having you there might make things worst. He seems pretty pissed at you," She states, making Nino frown. "Are you sure your Marionette was lying by the way? I know it isn't my business but she seemed like she just wants to help people,"

Before he could answer, she climbed out the window and headed to the rooftops.

(***)

Silencer landed on the roof of the houseboat before lowering himself down and walking into the living room. Rose, Ivan and Juleka were all there and it appeared al three of them were talking. Silencer cleared his throat, making them all gasp and look at him.

"Jules. I need to know who started these lies about Marionette," He stated, using Alya's voice.

"You're not going to steal my voice are you?" She gasped, clearly frightened. 

"You're my sister," He stated. "I would never steal your voice. Rose and Ivan, on the other hand,"

He turned and glared at them, causing Rose to squeal and hide behind Ivan as he stalked over.

"Luka, don't!" Juleka gasped, moving in front of them. "I know you want to protect Marionette but they don't hate her. I swear they're on her side!"

"Then why weren't they there for her?! Why didn't they stick up for her?!" He states. "She almost got akumatized. She's in pain, Jules. Her so called friends turned against her. Well, they d-"

"We don't believe the rumors!" Rose suddenly speaks up, surprising him. "We tried to stand up for her but no one listened to us!"

He narrowed his eyes before lifting his hand.

"Who started all of this?" He asked.

"Lila Rossi," Ivan spoke up. "I don't know her address but she works for the Agrestes,"

"Thank you," Silencer grinned before leaving, Juleka let out a breathe of relief as Ladybug jumped down onto Deck. She saw her and rushed out.

"Ladybug!" She gasped, getting her attention. "My brother... he's bee-"

"Akumatized. I know," She nods. "Are you guys ok? He didn't steal your voices, did he?"

"No," Ivan replied. She let out a sigh of relief before swinging her yoyo. "Wait, we know where he's going,"

"And who he's after," Rose added in, making Ladybug stop. 

"Who?"

"He's going to the Agrestes and he's after a girl called Lila Rossi," Juleka explained, causing Ladybug to mentally groan. It was bad enough that she was tracking him alone as Cat Noir was nowhere to be seen but now she had to face the one person who could have helped her and failed to do so. "She started these horrible rumors about a friend of his and he's determined to punish everyone who believed it. We were only spared because we don't believe her,"

"You don't?" Ladybug asked with genuine surprise. 

"Of course not!" Rose gasped. "Marionette is our friend and she's helped us with so much. We love her,"

Ladybug's heart filled with joy at those words.

"Ok. Don't worry. I'll save Luka,"

**~At Agrestes' Manor~**

Silencer slipped into the manor before using his guitar to knock out the bodyguard before slipping into Adrien's room. Adrien was leaning over his computer as Silencer walked over to him. He lightly tapped him on his shoulder. Adrien turned around. As soon as he did, Silencer pressed his fingers to his lips and captured his voice before lifting his hand.

"I know what you did to Marionette," He stated in his own voice. "She believed you were her friend and when it mattered, you weren't there for her. Now you will never speak again or hear again,"

Adrien looked confused but Luka strumbed his guitar. Instantly, all sound disappeared to Adrien, causing him to fall as he tried to shout. Silencer turned on his heel and walked out.

"Father? Where are you?" He asked in Adrien's voice.

"Your father's out at the moment," A woman replied, causing Silencer to look her direction. 

"Oh, ok," He replied.

"What is you wanted?"

"I was going to ask if he was going to see Lila today," He stated, walking into the office.

"Oh yeah. She'll be at the park at 4pm," She replied, typing. "Not that he'll actually turn up,"

"That's ok. I just need your voice to talk to her," He stated, making her spin on her chair and turn round. Instantly, he stole her voice before thanking her with it. She tried to shout as he walked off. A few seconds later, Ladybug rushes in and rushed over to her. She pointed to her throat before gasping silently and rushing to Adrien's room. He was still dealing with the loss of his voice and hearing.

"Are you ok?" Ladybug gasped but he didn't hear her and tried to say what. She frowned before helping him to his bed. "Just stay here!"

With that, she rushed out the window and flew off to chase Silencer.

**~The Park~**

Silencer frowned to himself as he hid behind a tree. There was a lone girl sat on the bench, waiting for someone. That had to be Lila but he needed to be sure.

"Lila?" He asked in Adrien's voice, causing her to look up.

"Adrien?" She replied, frowning as she looked for him. "Where are you?"

"Over here by the trees," He replied, causing her to get up and walk over to him. 

"I can't see you," She pouted before catching a glance at him. Fear filled her eyes as he stepped out. "You're not Adrien!"

"No, I'm Silencer and I'm here to put an end to your nasty little lies," He stated in Alya's voice. She turned on her heel and went to run but he grabbed his guitar and strumbled it, knocking her down with a sonic wave before sending another one to knock her out.

** _~_ ** **The Top of the Eiffel Tower~**

"Wakey, wakey," He stated, using Adrien's voice. Lila slowly opened her eyes before trying to move but found she was tied up onto a chair. The wind blew through her hair as she looked around. Fear filled her heart as she realized she was on the edge of the top of the eiffel tower. "It's a long way down, Lila so I wouldn't struggle too much,"

"What do you want?" She gasped. 

"For you to admit that you lied about Marionette," He states in Alya's voice.

"I didn't lie! It's not my fault that she's so jealous of me! She's mean and horrible!" She cried fake tears. "She wouldn't even let me sit at the front of the class despite that I have tinnitus in my right ear!"

"Juleka told me you said it was in your left ear," He stated, before resting his hand on the edge of the chair. "And that it got cured so suddenly so you could sit next to a boy in your class,"

"It c-came back!" She gasped, looking to her left. "W-wait... you know Jeluka? You know I broke her photo curse right?"

"No," He stated a little too calm. "Marionette did. Not you,"

"No, no. Marionette lied about-"

"Then tell me how you _broke_ it,"

"Well, I knew a photographer and we got him to t-"

"Lies!" He snarled, making her jump. "Juleka told me herself that it was Marionette and how she went out of way to make sure she was in the photo and even took photos with her after school!"

"B-but-"

"Are you calling my sister a liar!?" He didn't just sound annoyed. He was livid. Lila shook her head and shut her mouth. He stepped back, bringing his guitar down."I think you deserve to be punished for all those lies you say!"

He went strum the strings but Ladybug knocked him down before landing in front of him.

"Oh Ladybug! I just knew you would come to rescue me! This psychopath was planning to torture me-"

"Shut up, Lila," Ladybug stated before turning to Luka. "Luka please. Give me your guitar. I don't want to fight you,"

"I'm sorry, Ladybug but she deserves this!" He growls before strumming his strings. Lila suddenly cries out in shock.

"I can't hear!" She shouts, looking terrified. Ladybug looked at him shocked before turning back to him. "Help me, Ladybug!"

"I can take her voice too. She'll never be able to tell another lie about Marinette," He states as he walks over to her.

"Luka..." She whispers before shaking her head. "This isn't right! This isn't justice. It's vengeance and Marinette wouldn't want this! I know she wouldn't! I'm sorry I have to stop you! Lucky Charm!"

A mirror appeared out of thin air and she caught it, confused as usual. Before she could think about, Silencer strummed his guitar, causing her to jump out the way off his sonic attack before they charged at each other, fight. She avoided his attacks before jumping out and grabbing the mirror as Lila screamed loudly, distracting Silencer for a minute as he took away her voice. She looked at it and looked around. He lit up in red and black before she looked back at the mirror, causing it to light up. She placed it against an area where he would be able to see his reflection before she attacked him, moving him there before she suddenly stopped, confusing him. He grabbed his guitar and went to attack her but stopped when he caught his reflection. 

"Music is everything to you. Do you really want to use it to hurt people?" She asked as he stared at his reflection. She walked over. "Is this who you really are, Luka? Are you really villain? Because I don't think you are and I know Marinette thinks of you as a great person,"

For a second, he saw himself as Viperion again and then as himself before it turned back to Silencer. Ladybug held her breath as he could literally turn around and steal her voice but to her surprise, he took off his guitar and handed it to her. She took and slammed it against the wall, allowing the akuma to escape.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma," She stated, lowering her yoyo before spinning it. "Time to de-evilize!"

She caught the butterfly in it and it closed around it.

"Gotcha!" She gasped, catching her yoyo before tapping it and freeing the now purified butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly,"

The black ink returned and restored Luka and his guitar back to normal as she picked up the mirror as he blinked.

"Ladybug?" He questioned before his eyes went wide. "Oh no! Marinette! She's gonna-"

"No... she's ok. You took the akuma for her, which was really amazing and brave of you," She smiled but Lila screamed, causing Luka to look over at her, slightly confused. Despite his confusion, he put two and two together as to who the girl was. Ladybug shook her head, not noticing Luka take out his phone and filming Lila, struggling to break free and screaming about she couldn't hear.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted out as she threw it up. Instantly, lots of red bugs flew around Paris, restoring voices and hearing to Silencer's victims as Luka looked around confused and putting Lila back in the park. She walked over to Luka and helped him up as he slipped his phone away.

"Thank you," He smiled.

"You're welcome," She states. "But you should get to your friend. I'm sure she's worried about you so you should get back. I can-"

A beeping noise suddenly alerted her.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Are you ok getting back to your friend on your own?"

"Yes. I am," He replied, smiling. "Thank you Ladybug,"

She smiled back before throwing her yoyo and swinging off into the city. It didn't take her long to get to the bakery but soon as she landed, she turned back into Marinette and caught a drained out Tikki, who weakly opened her eyes.

"Did we save him?" She asked as Marinette climbed down into her room and gave her a macaron.

"Yes we did," She states as Tikki ate it. She couldn't help but smile as she heard the door to the bakery open. She rushed downstairs and into the bakery as Luka held his knees and caught his breathe. "Luka!"

She rushed over and hugged him, surprising him. 

"God, I was so afraid!" She cried out. "Why did you do that?!"

"I couldn't let you become like the people who hurt you," He stated, looking to the side as a blush went across his face. "You're too pure and kind to be akumatized,"

"Luka..." She gasped, blushing. "Please... don't do anything like that again!"

He looked at her shocked as tears began to flow down her face as she thought how she could have lost him. She hated fighting him as Silencer.

"Please, don't cry Marinette!" He gasped, thinking she was upset. "I didn't mean to hurt -"

"You didn't. I'm not upset. I'm relieved that you're ok!" She gasped, wiping her eyes. Luka smiled at her softly as she took his hand and dragged upstairs. He followed her. Tikki kept hidden but Marinette took a deep breathe as she locked the door and closed her curtains.

"Luka... I need you to promise me that I can trust you," She stated. He took her hands and smiled softly.

"You have my word, Marinette. I will never betray you," He stated, truthfully.

"I'm going to tell you a secret that no one else knows. This is why I always have to run off or why I make terrible excuses..." She mutter before walking over to Tikki and gently picking her up. Tikki gave her a look. "I trust him,"

She wasn't suppose to tell anyone but Luka had stuck by her side, tried to cheer her up, protected her and even took an Akuma for her. He had earnt the right to know. Tikki nodded, giving her approval before faced him. She took a deep breathe.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

**~The Next Day~**

"Wow, I can't believe Ladybug chose you to wear the Bee Miraculous," Alix stated as they walked out of the school with Alya, Nino and Adrien. Lila grinned at the attention. 

"Of course, she did. Me and Ladybug are super close and I totally helped her take down Silencer. If I hadn't paralysed him, she would have been-"

"Funny. That's not how I remember it going down," A voice stated, gaining everyone's attention. Leaning against the wall was Luka, clearly waiting for someone. Probably his sister. Adrien couldn't meet his gaze and Alya gulped in slightly fear but Lila grinned.

"You were akumatized so you couldn't possibly remember-"

"True but I do remember after Ladybug caught my akuma and you were still tied up on top of the eiffel tower, screaming about not been able to hear," He states, rolling his eyes. Lila snorted, clearly not believing him.

"Prove it then,"

"Ok," He states, pulling out his phone and playing the video he made. Lila's eyes went wide as she heard herself screaming that she couldn't hear. Luka didn't say a thing as the other students watched the video before moving his eyes toward the exit of the building as Marinette came out with Ivan, Rose and Juleka. She saw him and instantly waved as he turned off the video.

"You lied," Alya stated as Nino frowned. Lila gasped and held up her hands.

"It's not like that!" She states. "He's out to get me because of Marinette!"

"Nah," Luka smirks. "That would be Vengeance. Not justice and honestly, you're just not worth my time,"

He chuckled as she gaped at him before walking over to his friends. He moved his arm around Marinette's shoulders and lightly kissed, shocking everyone. Marinette smiled into the kiss before gently pulling and linking her hand with his. 

"Come on! You've got a new song to write,"

**Author's Note:**

> It's neary 4am here and I just finished this. Urg this show is taking over my life at the moment. Anyway, hope you guys like this.


End file.
